grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Carnero (World 5)
Description "Ramblin dreaming of becoming a big man." Ramblin village is too small! After villagers found out that their vampire neighbors were vegetarians, the Ramblin village was living a peaceful life. But it was not a good environment for Carnero to shake off his ambitions. Carnero had a feeling that he should leave the village. "Are you really going to leave?" "Don't be clingy. It's over." Viola tried to get Carnero to not leave, but Carnero knew it was sympathy. The only reason for the leader of the village to hold on to him was for the loyalty of a childhood friend. Because Carnero knew about this, he shook off Viola and left the village. Time for a long adventure, can't call me a man if I can't take my first footstep! Farewell, my hometown! Carnero left his village very excited. However, he had to stop his adventure after a little while. He couldn't leave Beroiah because he didn't have enough money to pay for a seat on the ship. At first, he thought about working at the port and earning some money. However, he changed his mind after seeing Prince Dolly who stopped at Beroiah for his goat milk business. How embarrassing is it to just work at a port city when I've finally left the village! That night, Carnero got too anxious and secretly got on a ship, without knowing that the ship came from the Demon World... Night came. Carnero, who was hiding in cargo, snuck into the cabin. He was too hungry to just hide. Not packing junk food in the bag... A mistake that wasn't like Carnero. The cabin was really big, but his nose told him where to go. The strong smell of food was seducing Carnero from afar. There was a party in the cabin. Carnero was too lured by the smell that he didn't realize everyone in the cabin was a demon. Carnero stole food between people's legs and from under the table. This is delicious and that's delicious! Carnero who was stealing food and eating under the table became bolder. He got out from under the table, sat down and ordered food from a waiter. At first, no one knew of his existence. However, he caught people's eyes as his plates started stacking up. A guy who was seated at the head of the table stood up and started to speak into his microphone. "Everyone who came to my fan meeting, THANKS! Eat as much as you like and enjoy YO!" "Yes, Mr. BF!" It was a fan meeting party. Carnero who was startled grabbed his fork and knife as soon as he heard the words 'eat as much as you like' without knowing that BF was smirking behind him. As the party was ending, Carnero got off the table with a big belly. However, he couldn't leave the party. BF with bulky waiters on each side were blocking him. "Cute Ramblin BOY? Did you like the food?" "Yes! It was delicious!" "Then shall we pay the price? How much?" "About 120,000 gold, Mr. BF." "Did you hear BOY?" "What? But didn't you say to eat a lot because it's a party? Why are you asking me to pay now?" "Yes. But are you a part of my fan club?" Carnero who didn't have money to pay for the ship didn't have money to pay for the food. BF smirked as he knew. "There's no other choice! Work and pay the debt!" "W, work? You want me to live as a slave on this boat forever?" "Nope! I don't take money. I will specifically hire you as MY PET!" Acquisition *'Wizard's Labyrinth': Hero's Room Clear Reward. *'Annihilation': Annihilation S Hero Select Ticket. *'Shop': Can be purchased in Prana Shop. *'Fusing Heroes': Acquire randomly via Hero Fusion. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Platinum Chest. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Diamond Chest. *'Shop': Can be acquired from Summon Shop. Attributes Skills Evolution Recommended Sets Recommended Accessories Recommended Traits Collections as a Boss *Carnero can be fought as a boss in Act 17.6: Ambitious Ramblin Reappears! and uses his designated skills as a unit. Trivia *Carnero is originally a Rank A character and the first one to become a unit of a different rank and type. However, it is not evolution making both of them as separate units. **Interestingly, this can be seen as a "job change", however, it is only applicable in the story and the actual system is yet to be implemented in Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser. **Additionally, this Carnero is the same character as his Rank A counterpart, similar to Gaian and Dark Gaian, but is the first instance where the unit changes its type - in this instance from Ranger to Healer. *Carnero's character portrait is based on his final evolution, Silver of Appetite. **Junk Food Fighter shares the same icon as the final evolution of eponymous Rank A character, Strongest. ***However, the lollipop is not present in Junk Food Fighter. Gallery Grand Chase for kakao Carnello.png|Carnero's portrait (World 5). Kakaocarnello.png|Expression system of Carnero. IconHero-Carnello-4.png|'Junk Food Fighter' icon. IconHero-Carnello-5.png|'Special Ops' icon. IconHero-Carnello-6.png|'Silver of Appetite' icon. Bosses World 5.png Sprites Carnello-4-1.png Carnello-4-2.png Carnello-5-1.png Carnello-5-2.png Carnello-6-1.png Carnello-6-2.png Carnello-demon-1.png Carnello-demon-2.png Videos Quotes References Navigation __FORCETOC__ Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Rank S Category:Healer Type Category:Ramblins Category:Male Characters Category:Guilty Seven